Tenno of the Hidden Void
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: There are many Hidden Villages but only one that holds the strongest warriors of them all but everyone believes they are myths... they are real. They are not called Shinobi or Kunoichi... they are called Tenno.


**I do not own Naruto or Warframe** **.**

* * *

 **"** _ **The Elemental Nations. A collection of multiple lands with five great Shinobi lands. The Five major Shinobi Nations are the lands of Fire, Lightning, Water, Air, and Earth. Each land has they're own ninja villages. The five major villages are Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Konohagakure. These five major hidden villages are the most well known. There are also minor ninja villages such as Amegakure, Getsugakure, Takigakure, Hoshigakure, Ishigakure, Kusagakure, Shimogakure, Tanigakure, Nadeshiko Village, Tsukigakure, Yugakure, Yumegakure, and Yukigakure. There was a sixth village which were renown for their Fuinjutsu but was destroyed and its clan scattered. The clan would have been destroyed were it not for the Warriors of a truly hidden village that is considered a myth to many. This village is our very home. Boidogakure. The village hidden in the void. And they're defenders are stronger than regular shinobi for they are more powerful than regular Shinobi and Kunoichi. For they are… Tenno. And this is their stories."**_

* * *

 **Boidogakure**

 **Academy**

In the middle of a field, a young boy of twelve with fair skin, white hair, and grey eyes stood in front of a group of kids with a man wearing organic-like armor stood watching them.

"Alright kid, show us what you've got." The man in armor said.

This man was a full fledged Tenno wearing an Ash Warframe with a Locust Ash helmet and his armor was colored white, brown, and gold with a sword strapped to his back.

"Right" The kid said before going through six hand signs and ending with a Ram seal.

" **Fur** **ō** **zen Kiri no Jutsu!"** The kid announced before a mist forms and blocks their field of vision.

"Excellent work kid. Now it's your turn. Show us one of your jutsus your family taught you." Said the Ash wearer to a girl with fair skin, ear length red hair, and violet eyes.

"Right!" The girl said with a grin as she walked before doing three hand deals and stopping at the dog seal.

 **"Boido Bunshin no Jutsu!"** The girl shouted before the areas to her left and right began rippling before two identical copies appear from purple ripples.

"Alright excellent job. You mastered the Void Clones well. Now it's your turn kid." The man said to a boy with raven black shoulder-length hair, crimson red eyes, and pale skin.

The boy hummed with a nod as in front then performed at least five hand seals then stopped at the tiger seal.

 **"Blade Style: Kage Ken Shippuden no Jutsu!"** The boy declared as various blades hovered around him, forming a sort of sword barrier.

"Excellent work. Now your up." The teacher said to a boy with spiky electric blue hair, stormy grey eyes, and tanned skin.

"Fine." The boy responded in a bored tone as he stepped up then performed four hand seals then stopped at the rat sign.

 **"Lightning Style: Kurenai Raikiri no Jutsu!"** The boy declared as crimson colored lightning surged throughout his body before protruding outward at a dummy, destroying it.

"Very good. You might become a Prime sooner than I thought." The man said as he pats the the boy on the shoulder before turning to any boy who looked to be two years younger than the rest with dark brown hair and golden yellow eyes. He meekly stepped forward and performed two hand signs before stopping on the dragon seal.

 **"Earth Style: Kai Kumo Nami no Jutsu!"** The young boy whispered as the ground beneath his feet shot up into a massive wave of earth that consumed at least five dummies.

"Alright nice work. Does anyone else want to try?" The teacher asked before a hand is raised.

"I do sensei!" A boy with fair skin, blond hair with white tips, and green eyes said.

"Alright show us what you have." The teacher said as the student walked up.

The boy did a single hand sign which was an ox seal.

 **"Earth Style: Sai no Tsuno Jutsu!"** The boy shouted before punching the ground and a curved horn made of stone punched out of the ground and shout towards the dummies and smashed most into pieces while some were impaled by the point.

"Now that is dangerous." The teacher whistled before looking at the students and said. "Anyone else?"

"I'd like to go, sensei." A girl raised her hand, shyly. The other kids, minus the ones who performed their techniques, sneered at the girl. She had long midnight blue hair, cyan blue eyes, and pale skin but the most distinguishing feature would be her ears which were slightly pointed like an elf's. Her pupils were also slitted as well.

"Go on ahead, kid." The teacher said in a reassuring tone as he gestures her forward.

"We're rooting for you, Neko." The white-haired and grey-eyed boy said while the boy with blond and white hair gave a thumbs up with a smile.

The girl glanced over and noticed the raven-haired boy focusing on her, his crimson gaze causing her to blush lightly while she performed three hand seals then stopped on the boar sign.

 **"Light Style: Hikari no Yami Jutsu!"** The girl announced as light gathered around her form, absorbing the shadows of various other objects then with a wave of her hand, sent it into a dummy's shadow which began to convulse before exploding along with the dummy.

"Bravo! Bravo! Excellent work, child." The teacher said, clapping his hands. Neko blushed in embarrassment at the praise but bowed politely in return to her sensei.

"I bet she cheated."

"Yeah, she probably did."

"What else do you expect."

"My uncle says she steals people's jutsus while they aren't looking."

The insults continued going at her as Neko began to tear up in sorrow before the crimson-eyed boy defended her by speaking in a cold voice.

"Shut your mouths! She performed the technique with her own strength, she did not cheat." The boy glared at the other children, who cowered in fear at the sight of his eyes. "Insult her again and I'll show you what happens to those who cross the Sanada clan."

"Or what? Your clan was almost wiped out by the Stalker! Goes to show what your clan's good at!" A foolish boy shouted until the boy with blond and white hair roars before stomping on the ground, sending the boy a foot into the air as another boy appears out of nowhere and grabs him, spinning through the air and slamming the boy face first into the ground.

The new arrival was a boy with fair skin, raven-colored hair, and black eyes as he held a Kunai at the boy's throat and growled "Now listen good! Everyone has lost family to the Stalker! Show respect to the dead or you will join them! Tenno must respect their comrades and enemies as well as both living and dead. Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes, you are!" The boy cried as the Kunai pricks the skin.

"Alright, Mister Suterusu, he's learned his lesson… And if ANYONE hasn't then they can forget about graduating!" The teacher said as he glared at the students.

"I apologize for being late sensei but Rei and her brother were held up by family again." Suterusu said as he sheathed the Kunai and got off the idiot.

"I hope we didn't bother you, Sanada-san." Suterusu said as he looked at the red-eyed boy directly in the eyes.

"It's fine, the fool had it coming to him. Had you not stepped in, I would have done far worse." Sanada stated as he glared down at the frightened boy. "Besides, the Stalker brings shame to my family for disrespecting the Excalibur Warframe. One day, he will die by my hand but until then I will train."

"The Stalker wasn't an Excalibur wearer, Sanada-san, he brought shame to the Tenno as a whole and has damaged the pride of Void." The raven-haired boy said in an emotionless tone.

"But when we find him, we'll beat him up so bad he'll be running and crying to his mommy like a three year old!" The red haired girl said with a grin.

"There's that Uzumaki spirit." The white haired boy muttered.

Scoffing, the crimson-eyed boy turned away. "Just like you to act like such a buffoon, Uzumaki Yuri. The Stalker may not be an Excalibur wearer but I know the chassis, the body, was definitely made from the parts of an Excalibur. Besides, with the way you fight, you're miniscule at best." He teased the redhead.

"You take that back, you teme!" Yuri shouted and lunged at the red eyed boy, only to be held by the back of her collar by the blonde and white haired boy as he held her in the air with little effort.

The red-eyed boy merely smirked at Yuri. "Sorry, but no. That's what you are, Uzumaki. A little buffoon. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not trying to insult you, in fact, think of this as a way to better yourself." He explained before looking at Neko. "Right?"

The shy girl blushed at the attention she was receiving before nodding in agreement. "H-hai, Ren-san."

"Hey, Ren, maybe after school we can all head down to the barbecue restaurant?" The white haired boy said with a smile.

Grinning, Ren nodded. "Sure," The white haired boy's smile widened before he finished. "But you're paying for it all."

"Good thing I stocked up on the jobs we were given." The boy said with a sigh.

"Why do they have D-ranked jobs put down for students to use?" Yuri muttered as she was set down.

"Practice, Yuri-chan." The white haired boy said.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow is your graduation exam. Be prepared for what you will face and good luck." The teacher announced before he vanished in a burst of ash.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to get back to training." Ren muttered before looking back at Yuri with a teasing grin. "See you later, Yuri-chan." Then winked at the girl before leaving the school with a chuckle.

"Hey, be sure to avoid going through Shinghai Road! Heard that construction is going on through the whole block!" The white haired boy called out as Yuri had a bright red face.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." Ren waved off to the boy then turned left down the road.

"And watch your back, you baka or you'll regret it!" Yuri shouted with her face still a light red.

"Anything for you, Yuri-chan!" The Sanada shouted in the distance in a teasing manner.

"Why that insufferable!" Yuri lightly growled as she crossed her arms and pouts.

"Well let's head home." The white haired boy said before stopping to see Neko sitting on a bench.

"Come on, Neko-chan. Let's take you home!" Yuri said with a kind smile as she held out her hand.

"O-okay…" Neko said with a small blush as she accepts the hand.

 **Sanada Clan Compound**

Ren had returned home to his family's manor. It had a few servants but the boy lived all alone when the Stalker murdered his father, an Excalibur wielder, and his mother, a Zephyr wielder, when he was much younger. He had no siblings so he lived a life of solitude.

"Welcome back, Ren-sama." The servants bowed at the entrance to the front door.

"Thank you, everyone." The raven-haired boy responded as he stumbled upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside, he crashed onto his bed with a groan as he looked upon a picture frame that showed his parents, who were in their Warframes with a younger Ren holding their hands as a big grin was on his face.

He heard a knock on his door. "What is it?" He questioned, sitting up.

The door opened to reveal a servant give him a polite bow as she informed him. "Ren-sama, the Boidokage is here to see you."

Growling, the boy left the comfort of his bed and passed the servants before his crimson eyes laid upon the Yondaime Boidokage, an elderly woman dressed in dark violet robes with a lotus-shaped headdress on. "What is it, grandma."

The woman glares at him and said, "Respect your elders, brat! Anyway, your graduation is coming soon so I have something I held onto from your parents."

Ren blinked. "What is it?"

"That is… a secret!" Said the Boidokage, causing Ren to faceplant.

"You teasing old hag!" The crimson-eyed boy growled in annoyance.

"Says the boy who teases just about everyone he meets in school." The Boidokage deadpanned.

"Only the girls because they're more fun to pick on." Ren pointed out. "Plus, it's the Sanada charm."

"That charm is going to get you in a lot of trouble one of these days." Muttered the Boidokage.

"What was that?" Ren asked with a furrowed brow.

"Just wishing you luck for the graduations. You and Sinna's son are growing up to be excellent Tenno." Said the Boidokage.

"Thanks, grandma." Ren replied. "I think."

"And remember brat, the Warframes were built to choose the wielder. You don't pick the frame. The frame picks you… Though I don't blame them if they all just flat out avoid you." Said the Boidokage.

"At least I'll have better chances getting a date unlike you, old windbag!" Ren retorted.

Suddenly the temperature seemed to increase before the Boidokage looked at him as the robes vanished and she was wearing an Ember Warframe.

"Care to repeat that?" Asked the Boidokage in a sickly sweet tone as she had a sweet smile behind the helmet and fire dances around her fingers which sent terror through Ren's body.

"No!" The boy squeaked in fright.

"I thought so." Said the Boidokage as she miraculously materialized her kage robes and she walked away.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to see Sinna and the Kurosaki clan." Said the Boidokage as she vanished in a fire Shunshin.

 **Kurosaki Clan Compound**

The Kurosaki clan was low in population. There were only seven living clan members left.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan!" Shouted two young girls who looked to be six years old with one girl having pure white hair and blue eyes while the other had black hair and grey eyes.

"Hey, Sayo-chan, Midori-chan. Are you two behaving for Kaa-chan?" The older white haired boy asked as he kneeled in front of the twin girls.

"They have been a help around the house." Said a woman in her thirties with fair skin, black hair, and blue eyes as she came in wearing a white kimono.

"I hear you did the frozen mist today. You truly are your father's son." The woman said with a smile.

"Oh shucks you're making me blush." The boy said with a smile on his face.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Said the Boidokage as she used shunshin to appear in the room.

"Grandma!" The girls shouted.

"You know I don't like to be called that." The Boidokage said with an amused tone to the two girls.

"Now girls get ready for supper." The older woman said to the girls who nod their heads and run off.

"So innocent. It's only been six years since that day." The Boidokage said in a somber tone.

"Since the Stalker betrayed our village and murdered so many people." The younger woman whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Shiro, you are becoming like your father everyday. I still remember when he and Ren's father managed to defeat the Stalker at the cost of their lives. While yours and Ren's father's remains were retrieved his mother's was a different story. The Stalker might try to take the Warframes' power over the wind as well as use the Warframe to fix his own. You and Ren must do what you can to protect this village when you graduate." Said the Boidokage.

"Hey, we're ready for anything. If the Stalker appears then I'll beat him down and Ren will sever the head from the thing's body." Shiro said as he clenched his fist.

"You truly are like your father… Even though you cover your true eyes to hide the pain of loss." The Boidokage said as she dispelled the weak genjutsu to reveal that his eyes were actually a beautiful blue.

"Don't hide what you were born with child. Both your father and Ren's father never hid what they were born with." Said the Boidokage as she left via fire Shunshin.

"Shiro." The woman whispered.

"Wish I could stay kaa-chan but I have to meet up with some friends." Shiro said before kissing his mother on the cheek and running off.

 **Restaurant**

"And the moron just runs around like a headless chicken!" Yuri said before the table bursts into laughter.

"All that from a weak genjutsu?! Man, that guy was sad!" The raven haired boy laughed.

Ren used his chopsticks to grab a piece of meat then devoured it in one bite. "What's the point of this story again, Uzumaki?" He questioned.

"That even the weakest of genjutsu can have the biggest of effects on people. I bet a banshee could fall for a weak genjutsu." Yuri said after swallowing a piece of meat.

 **Konoha**

In Konoha, a certain pink haired harle-I mean banshe- I mean girl sneezes on her way home and thought _'What was that? Who could be talking about me? I hope it was Sasuke-kun.'_

 **Boidogakure**

Ren shrugged. "Well, what are your thoughts on the graduation ceremony? Any thoughts on the Warframes you hope to get?" He asked.

"I hope to gain the Loki Warframe." Said the raven haired boy.

"I hope to gain a Rhino frame to honor my father." Said the blonde haired boy.

The electric blue-haired boy sipped his tea. "Volt is what I'm looking for. It's been my focus since I began my training."

The brown-haired boy twiddled his thumbs. "Um, I think Ash is the one I hope to receive."

Neko looked down at her food. "Equinox…" She mumbled.

"Excalibur, it's been what every patriarch in my clan has wielded for generations." Ren stated.

"Hmm…" Yuri hummed.

"Oh no, there's that humming again. How many has that been, Tetsu?" Shiro asked.

"About nineteen times now." Tetsu, who was the blonde haired boy.

"Meaning, her tiny brain is contemplating on many choices." Ren teased the Uzumaki girl.

"Or… the Warframe I have decided I want to use. Is an Excalibur frame!" Yuri announced causing everyone to look at her.

"Did anyone else hear that? Yuri Uzumaki, a girl, wearing an Excalibur Warframe?" Shiro said as he picks his ears, thinking he was imagining things.

Ren blinked in surprise. "I'm… honestly, surprised Yuri-chan. Why would you want to use the Excalibur?"

"To show that even a girl can use a Warframe used by men." Yuri stated.

Nodding, Ren grinned. "Then you'll probably be the first Excalibur wielder to be a female. That'll be a sight most men would like to see considering it's practically skintight on the body. More so around the chest and crotch area from what I remember my father telling me." He remarked teasingly.

"Isn't that actually with most Warframes?" Yuri deadpanned.

"No, most of them are either more bulky or have armor." Ren pointed out.

"He's right but maybe the Warframe will make the enemy underestimate Yuri." Shiro said.

"And they shall be cut down because of that!" Yuri announced.

"Or clobbered by your chakra chains." Tetsu said.

Ren sighed then began to pick at his rice with his chopsticks, a bored expression on his face.

"Hey do you guys have any sealing scrolls?" Shiro asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Nope." The blue-haired boy replied.

"I don't have any either." The brown-haired boy shook his head.

"Well my mother pounded into my mind to carry extra sealing scrolls." Said the Suterusu boy.

"Why?" Neko asked with a cute tilt of her head.

"Because she said that my comrades will likely be low in weapons and made it a point with my brother and twin sister." Said the boy.

"A wise policy." Ren responded as he eat another piece of meat.

"Hey, Ren, how about a game during the graduation?" Shiro asked with a grin.

"No." The red-eyed boy dismissed in a blunt manner.

"Alright. Hey, Neko, how are you doing?" Shiro asked.

"Um," The cat-eyed girl blushed at the mention if her name. "I-I'm doing quite well, Shiro-san."

"That's good to hear." Shiro said with a small smile.

"So is everyone ready for the exams tomorrow?" Tetsu asked.

The other children nodded in response.

"Then tomorrow we'll show them that we can all do." Shiro said with a grin.

"Whatever." Ren mumbled.

"Are you going emo on us, Sanada?" Shiro asked as he looked into the boy's red eyes.

"Shut up." The heir of the Sanada clan grumbled as he stood up from his seat and left with an annoyed look on his face.

 **Academy**

Everyone sat in a room with their teacher dressed in his Ash Warframe. He wasn't alone as there was another man dressed in a black Loki Warframe.

"Alright, everyone, you will be given a test on your knowledge for what you've learned." Said the Ash wearer.

"This exam will also reveal which of the Warframes will choose you. If you had hopes on a specific frame, I suggest you rid yourself of them for I do not want to hear any complaining out of you." The Loki wearer spoke in a firm voice.

The students got to work writing down and thirty minutes later they were finished before one by one they were taken by the Loki wearing teacher.

"Alright, now follow me for the target test." Said the Ash wearing teacher before they began making their way wear they end up at a targeting range.

"Now tell me what one of the most important tools we have when dealing with opponents you can't reach on foot?" Asked the teacher.

"Jutsus?" Yuri suggested.

"No." The Loki dismissed.

"Kunai?" The brown-haired boy suggested.

"No." The teacher shook his head.

"Firearms?" Neko asked in a shy manner.

"Close." The teacher said.

"Bows?" Ren suggested.

"The answer is all of the above so in a way you are all right. The weapons can be used by anyone but a person who truly has the right fingers, the right grip, the right aim, and the right breathing to use the weapons skillfully. Now here you will show us the skills you have to use them." Said the teacher before he grabbed the training bow and arrow before pulling the string and when he released it the arrow sailed before hitting the target, dead center in the head.

"Now let's see what you all can do. You'll only be given ten shots with pistols, kunai, arrows, and rifles." Said the teacher before gesturing to the boy with electric blue hair up.

The boy walked up to the practice weapons before he grabbed a bow and some arrows then lined up his shot with three arrows notched in the string. With an exhale, he released the arrows and watched as each hit a vital point in a dummy.

"Excellent, Rai-san, your marksmanship has improved." The teacher complimented.

The teacher gestures him to continue before Rai reached for a glaive then with a simple toss into the air, the boy caught it then threw it which removed another dummy's head.

"Not bad. Now Sanada. Pick your weapons." Said the teacher.

The red-eyed boy grabbed two handguns and loaded in five rounds for both magazines. With unparalleled precision, he emptied his clips into ten separate training dummies' heads.

"Excellent. Now Tetsu." Said the teacher before Tetsu walked up and grabbed a rifle.

He takes aim before firing ten shots with all ten shots hitting vital points in the dummy where it would kill a regular man.

"Not bad. Doran, when did you get here?" Asked the teacher to the Loki wearing man.

"Two minutes ago, Arashi." Doran answered.

"Alright Neko, come up." Arashi said to the girl who walked up and picked up a few kunai knives.

Neko takes aim before throwing the knives but the blades missed or just hit the arms and legs.

"It's alright, you can get better with practice." Arashi said as he puts a comforting hand on Neko's shoulder.

The girl nodded in understanding, using the back of her hand to wipe away any stray tears that threatened to fall.

"Your a smart kid, Neko. Throwing kunai knives might not be good but why not try a gun? You might just find something you like." Arashi said with a confident tone while unknown to everyone else Doran did several hidden hand seals.

"Yes, sensei." Neko nodded as she grabbed a handgun then loaded in a ten-round clip and took aim.

She takes aim before firing and most of the bullets hit the chest and head while the rest either struck other parts of the dummy's body or missed.

"Alright, you did pretty good here. Good job Neko." Arashi said as he pats Neko on the shoulder.

The girl smiled up at her teacher. "Thank you, sensei."

"Don't thank me, it was all your hard work, Neko." Arashi said with a smile.

"Alright, Suterusu, you are up." Arashi said.

The raven haired boy walked past Neko giving her a high five before he grabbed two pistols.

The boy fired ten bullets which struck the target in the chest with two bullets hitting the target's head in the eyes.

"Okay that was good, Mister Suterusu. Now, Mister Kurosaki." Arashi said before Shiro walked over and picked up ten kunai knives before he takes aim and tossed all ten kunai with the blades hitting the target in the chest and head.

"Good job, now Yuri." Arashi said before Yuri ran up then grabbed the kunai and tossed them with the blades stabbing into vital locations.

"Okay, good work." Arashi muttered before gesturing to a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

The boy grabbed a rifle before firing ten bullets which struck the target in the chest and one in the head.

"Good job, now everyone else go with Doran-sensei for taijutsu evaluation." Arashi said before Doran leads the students to a dueling circle.

"Alright are there any volunteers?" Doran asked as a cube rose before opening to reveal a dummy that was more human and was moving like a man.

"I'll do it." Rai responded.

"Alright the drone is a first generation training dummy. Can take the punishment so it won't matter how hard you hit, it can be replaced." Doran said as Rai got into the center as Doran snaps his fingers before the drone ran at Rai before jumping into the air sending a spin kick at Rai.

Rai blocks the attack and retaliates with a punch but the drone blocked the attack and the two kept exchanging attacks and blocking before Rai finally found an opening and sent a powerful kick that snapped the drone's knee.

The training dummy drops to one knee and Rai uses a chakra enhanced fist to punch the head clean off its body.

"Okay that was a nice one. Tetsu, your next." Doran said as Tetsu walked up as the training dummy was replaced with a new one.

The drone moves to attack but Tetsu just roars and energy encases his body before subsequently vanishing.

The dummy runs at him but when it got close Tetsu just raised his right foot and a second later slammed it into the ground.

The entire chamber shook and the drone is sent into the air flying towards Tetsu, who pulled his right arm back as he had a look of concentration on his face before sending a punch to the dummy.

The dummy moved to block it but it was flipping so it wouldn't be able to block it very well and the punch made contact to where the collarbone of a human would be.

The entire frame began compressing before the drone is sent flying and crashing into the wall on the other side.

The drone was nothing more than a crumbling piece of metal.

"Oh god… Remind me not to make you mad." Doran whispered as Tetsu walked off and Suterusu walked up.

A dummy raises before attacking the raven haired boy blocked it and responded with a kick but the attack was a feint for a punch to the head, causing the dummy to stumble before Suterusu kicked the dummy in the neck and it fell to the ground and never got back up.

"Alright if you were fighting an actual person he would be dead from that. Kanamo! You're up next!" Doran announced.

"Out of the way, bitch." Kanamo growled as he roughly grabbed Neko by her shirt and shoved her to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Shiro growled as he glared at him with his genjutsu covered eyes.

"She was in my way!" Kanamo said as he walked into the ring.

Neko sniffs before cringing as her elbow stings and by the look of it, it was a small bit of red.

"Here." Shiro said as he held out his hand and it began to emit a green glow.

Shiro places the palm of his hand onto the wound and Neko cringed a bit before sighing in relief before Shiro pulled his hand back to reveal the wound healed.

Ren noticed the sight of Neko's sad face. This infuriated him as he roared and tackled Kanamo to the ground. "No one hurts my friends!" He growled, punching the boy repeatedly in the face.

Before Ren could throw another punch Doran grabbed Ren by the back of his shirt and tossed him back with Tetsu catching him.

"Sanada-san, you need to control yourself or you can forget about becoming a Tenno." Doran reprimanded as Kanamo got up.

"He'll get what he deserves." Shiro muttered as he glared at Kanamo.

Shiro walked up but when he passes Kanamo he slammed his left shoulder into the boy, causing him to stumble.

"Oops sorry, guess I was distracted with wanting to help my actual friends." Shiro said with a smirk as he entered the ring.

The dummy attacks but Shiro dodges it and kicks the feet out from under it but the drone flips and lands on its feet before trying to punch him but Shiro blocked it and sent a punch which connects with the dummy's head, causing it to stagger before Shiro sent several jabs into the dummies midsection and finished up with a kick to the chest, knocking the drone out of the dueling ring.

"Alright, you're up, kid." Doran said to Neko who nods her head and stepped into the ring as the dummy is replaced but no one but Shiro, Yuri, and Ren noticed Doran change the safety setting.

The dummy attacks and Neko blocks it but the dummy drops and kicks her feet out from under her and slammed an elbow into her midsection causing her to cough up a bit of blood.

"Neko-chan!" Yuri screams in worry as the dummy picked her up before punching her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

Neko stands up with a pain filled look before throwing a punch but the dummy evaded before grabbing her arm and lifted her off the ground before slamming her hard into the ground, cracking it.

"That's enough!" Arashi shouted as he ran in with the other students.

The dummy stopped its attack and stood still while Doran changed the settings back to normal but he was unaware that Ren, Shiro, and Yuri were glaring at him.

"Neko, are you okay?" Arashi asked.

"I-I'm okay sensei." Neko said as she stood up but winks slightly and grabs her side.

"Looks like you have a bruise. Thankfully it should heal in a few seconds." Arashi said with a kind tone.

"Thank you, sensei." Neko said with a shy smile.

"Sanada. Why don't you teach the dummy that hurt your friend a lesson." Arashi said as he gestured the young Sanada to the ring.

"With pleasure." Ren nodded, his eyes practically glowing with anger as he stepped into the ring, cracking his knuckles.

The dummy got into a fighting stance with Ren doing the same.

The dummy and Ren lunges at each other before the drone threw a punch which Ren grabbed and flipped it over his shoulder but when it landed on the ground, Ren slammed his foot onto the dummy's elbow, shattering the metal and severing the arm from the elbow down.

The dummy sends a kick in retaliation but Ren evades it as he gives himself some room as it stood back onto its feet and raised its left arm while the right one hung lifelessly.

Ren runs at the dummy and it sends a punch at him but the red-eyed boy evaded the attack and slammed his elbow into the dummy's midsection before finishing it off with a kick to the side of the head, said head flying and landing at the feet of Kanamo.

"Alright, nice job, Ren!" Yuri shouted.

"Good work, Ren-kun." Neko said shyly with a small blush on her face.

"Nice going, Sanada." Arashi praised.

Ren bowed in respect to Arashi while sending a suspicious glare at Doran.

"Alright, all those who have finished their fights are to come with me to the Jutsu portion of the exam." Arashi said before guiding the students but not before Doran pats Neko on the shoulder saying with a kind voice. "Break a leg, kid."

"H-hai, sensei." Neko nodded shyly as Doran went past her.

"Keep your hands off her." Ren whispered to the man after passing the boy. His crimson eyes glanced at the Tenno with a cold look. "Or I'll kill you myself, cheating bastard."

"Cheating? Me? I was only expressing my luck." Doran said as he walked off.

"Do you feel the need to gut him?" Shiro asked.

Ren nodded, his glare still focused on Doran. "He's up to something. I'm gonna find out what it is."

"Alright for this part you will be doing three jutsu. One transformation, one elemental, and the cloning jutsu." Arashi said before gesturing the nearest student to go first.

That student was Tetsu, who did a tiger seal before saying. **"Henge!"**

Tetsu vanished in a puff of smoke and when the smoke vanishes in his place was an exact copy of Arashi.

"Very good Tetsu. Now an elemental jutsu." Arashi said.

Tetsu did several hand seals before stopping with a boar seal.

 **"Earth Style: Arekuruu Sai!"** Tetsu shouted before slamming two fists into the ground before rhinos made from the very earth charged and crashed through the wall.

"Okay, a destructive jutsu but not bad. Now a clone jutsu." Arashi said.

Tetsu makes several hand seals before stopping at a horse seal.

 **"Earth Style: Rokku Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Tetsu said before two pillars rose from the ground and formed copies of him in both shape and color.

"Not bad but please try not to damage the field too bad. We still need it." Arashi said as the clones crumbled into dust.

"Yes sensei." Tetsu said with a nod.

"Alright Ren, you're up." Arashi said.

Said student walked up then performed a tiger hand seal. **"Henge!"**

Ren vanished in a puff of smoke while an exact copy of the Boidokage stood in his place.

"Nice, now an elemental type." Arashi said.

Ren does several hand seals before ending with a tiger seal.

 **"Fire style: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"** Ren shouted before breathing a stream of fire which struck the wall, burning it.

"Alright now clones." Arashi said.

Ren makes a tiger seal and said. **"Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Two clones appeared next to Ren and looked exactly like him.

"Alright that's good. Now, Shiro, you're up." Arashi said.

Shiro performed a tiger seal and shouted. **"Henge!"**

Shiro vanished in a puff of smoke and a second later the smoke vanished to reveal someone wearing a perfect set of Rhino Warframe.

"Not bad. Now elemental." Arashi said.

 **"Ice style: Aisuburedo no Jutsu."** Shiro shouted before blades made of ice form and shot off, stabbing into a wall… with some flying at Doran and causing him to dodge before slamming his back to a wall and he starts moving limbs to dodge the blades like some kind of cartoon before stopping with him looking like some kind of Egyptian.

"Sorry sensei!" Shiro called with a sheepish yet evil smile.

"It's okay." Doran said with a glare.

"Okay, now do a clone jutsu." Arashi said.

Shiro performs several hand seals before ending with a tiger seal and shouts. **"Ice style: Yuki Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Two clones appear made out of snow before the clones gain color and looked exactly like Shiro.

"Alright very good. Now, Neko, you're up." Arashi said.

"Hai." The girl nodded as she stepped forward and performed a tiger seal. **"Henge!"**

Neko vanished in a puff of smoke only to reveal a perfect carbon copy of Ren.

"Nice job, now do an elemental jutsu." Arashi said while off to the side Doran did a monkey seal.

"Hai, sensei, though…" Neko lightly blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not that good at using elemental ones yet."

"Just do the easiest one you can do." Arashi said.

"Hai," The girl squeaked out before performing three hand seals then stopped at the dog seal. **"Water Style: Fuin Nami no Jutsu!"**

A large wave of water erupted from the ground and within the water was a feint eight trigram seal.

"Very good, Neko! Very excellent!" Arashi praised while clapping his hands.

"Arigato, sensei." Neko bowed politely with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Alright, all that's left is the clone jutsu." Arashi said.

Neko nodded then performed a tiger seal. **"Bunshin no Jutsu!"** She declared.

A clone appears in a puff of smoke looking exactly like her.

"Okay, now you can rest up while the others do their own jutsus and once everyone is done you will all get you're Warframes." Arashi said.

"Hai, sensei." The children responded.

"Good, now Yuri, you're up." Arashi said.

"Yes!" Yuri shouted as she walked up.

"What do you think she'll change into?" Shiro asked.

"We have to wait and see." Ren said as platforms rose to reveal the kneeling forms of the empty Warframes that would decide their chosen.

Yuri performs a tiger hand seal and shouted. **"Henge!"**

Yuri vanished in a puff of smoke but when the smoke vanished it revealed an exact copy of Neko… minus clothing.

"Yuri-san!" Neko squealed in complete utter embarrassment as she subconsciously covered herself. The boys all blushed a crimson red and quickly covered their eyes and noses, lest they receive a nosebleed.

"GAH!" Doran shouted as he was repelled backwards by a nosebleed.

"Sorry!" Yuri said with a sheepish smile as she stops the henge.

"Just do an elemental jutsu." Arashi muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yuri performs several hand seals before ending with a boar seal and shouted. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

A dragon made of pure water forms from the moisture in the air and flew at the wall which destroys it.

The Warframes on the platforms watched intently, each one contemplating on who would consider the child their chosen.

"Alright, now the clone jutsu." Arashi said.

"Okay!" Yuri shouted with an enthusiastic smile before making a tiger seal and shouted. **"Boido** **Bunshin** **no** **Jutsu!"**

Two exact copies appear from purple ripples and Yuri wraps her arms around each clone with a grin saying. "So how's this?"

"Very good." Arashi said.

One by one the students performed each jutsu before finally they were all done.

"Alright now everyone follow me. We're getting your Warframes." Arashi said.

They all walk through a hallway before ending at a door where once open revealed a large device that stood in the center of the room and they can see the Boidokage with two Loki wearing Tenno standing with her.

"Grandma's here." Ren muttered.

"Lady Boidokage, what brings you here?" Arashi asked.

"Oh, just here to see our future Tenno." Boidokage answered.

"Very well…" Arashi said before a woman in a Nyx Warframe walked up to the device and puts in a chip.

"Alright, what you see here is a device that with the data we have will adjust a Warframe to your size and not only that but it shows what your focus's are." Arashi said before he looks at Neko and said. "Neko, can you tell us what the five focuses are and what they each teach?"

"The five focuses are Madurai, Vazarin, Naramon, Unairu, and Zenurix." Neko answered.

"Good, now tell us what they teach?" Arashi asked.

"Madurai teaches the path of to Engage the Enemy. They teach to be swift, uncompromising onslaught, holding nothing back and recklessly attacking their foes, vanquish an opponent before he had the chance to steel himself. They are most with speed and savagery characteristics. The Vazarin teaches to counter the enemy, and move with an opponent's attacks in order to nullify them. They maintain constant awareness in order to defend against all aggression. The Naramon teaches to focus on Knowing the Enemy. They believe that to truly understand a foe would confer the greatest advantage upon a warrior. Unairu teaches to push themselves to Outlast the Enemy, to withstand all aggression without retreat. They believed that if the enemy could not match their endurance, then a battle could be won without having even commenced. Zenurik teaches to believe the clearest path to victory was to Dominate the Enemy. They sought to choke an opponent of all resources; that shear strength could erase any resistance." Neko said before blushing at the looks she was getting.

"That is correct. These focuses were once schools to be exact before the Stalker's treachery, now they are all in one academy and are now Focuses. When you gain your Warframe, you will also be shone what you are more suited for and what you are weakest." Arashi explained before saying. "Tetsu, why don't you come first."

Tetsu nods his head before he approaches the device which opens to reveal a human silhouette.

Tetsu steps into the device before it felt like he was strapped to it and closed before a bright light shines from it before opening and releasing a cloud of steam. "Tetsu Tsuyo… Focus: Unairu… Warframe... Rhino."

The steam soon vanished to reveal Tetsu in a dark gold, black, and red Rhino Warframe with a regular Rhino helmet.

Tetsu looked at himself from a mirror that was there before he slams his fists together with a grin behind the helmet.

"Alright, you're up, Ren." Arashi said as he gestures the boy up.

"I'd like to go last, sensei." Ren spoke with his arms crossed.

"Very well. Kanamo." Arashi said before Kanamo got into the device and a second later he comes out wearing a full Nekros Warframe and his Focus was Madurai.

"Suterusu, your next." Arashi said.

Suterusu entered the device before closing.

The device glows before it opens to release a cloud of steam. "Shin Suterusu… Focus: Vazarin… Warframe… Loki."

The steam vanished to reveal Shin in a black, red, and grey Loki Warframe.

"Not bad. Alright Yuri you're up." Arashi said before Yuri jumped to the device.

Once closed it glowed and when it opened to release the steam cloud they hear the automated voice say. "Yuri Uzumaki… Focus: Madurai… Warframe… Excalibur."

When they hear that everyone but the Boidokage gasped in surprise.

"She actually did it. She became the first female wielder of the Excalibur Warframe." Shiro muttered as the steam cleared to reveal Yuri in a white, black, and red Excalibur Warframe with a red swirl on her back.

"Impressive." Ren nodded in acceptance.

"Yatta!" Yuri shouted with a fist pump.

"Alright now Rai, you're up." Arashi said.

Rai nods his head before entering the device where a second later it glows before opening to release a cloud of steam. "Rai Kururugi... Focus: Naramon... Warframe… Volt."

The steam cleared to reveal Rai in an electric blue, cerulean, and black Volt Warframe.

"Not bad." Shiro muttered.

Soon one by one they were set into their Warframes and what their Focuses were before it finally reached Shiro, Neko, and Ren.

"Come on, Shiro." Arashi said.

"Alright, here goes." Shiro muttered before he climbed in and when it closed it became releasing a light before opening to release a cloud of steam followed by a voice saying. "Shiro Kurosaki… Focus: Vazarin… Warframe… Frost."

"Not surprised the ice cube would get that." Ren muttered.

"Well… why the hell am I missing a helmet?" Shiro asked as the steamed faded to reveal that he was actually missing the helmet for his Warframe.

The armor was colored with a white primary, dark blue tertiary and secondary, and black accents with blue bits of energy coming from the shoulder pads.

"Um, maybe it's deciding a helmet for you?" Neko suggested shyly.

"Actually this kind of thing happens from time to time with a Warframe set being without a helmet but thankfully your mother has a helmet that you can use." Said the Boidokage as Shiro's mother walked in with a box.

"This helmet was worn by your Grandfather and has been upgraded over the years." Said Shiro's mother as she opens it to reveal a pure white Squall Frost Helmet.

Shiro takes the helmet and puts it on but the second he does it changes color to white, dark blue, and black.

"Alright, Neko, you're up." Arashi said with a smile while Doran had an evil smile under his helmet as he did a hidden hand seal.

Neko nodded as she climbed in as it closed. A light shined inside before opening to release a cloud of steam. "Neko Kurohime... Focus: Unairu... Warframe… ERROR… system overload! System overload!"

The device and shoots Neko out who collides with Ren, sending both crashing to the ground.

"Neko-chan! Are you alright?" Ren asked in concern.

"I'm okay…" Neko said with her eyes turned into swirls.

"What happened?" Arashi asked as Doran walked to the device.

"Seems something fried the scanner." Doran answered before looking to Neko and Ren.

"I see. It's a good thing we have a spare." Said the Boidokage as one of her guards grabbed a suitcase.

"What is that, Boidokage-sama?" Arashi asked in confusion.

"This is a makeshift Warframe maker. We used this in my day before the Stalker's betrayal. Since we know her focus we can give her a Warframe but there is a… small requirement." Said the Boidokage.

"Let's hear it, granny." Ren said.

"The person putting it on needs to be stripped of everything in order for it to work." Said the Boidokage in an emotionless tone.

Both Ren and Neko blushed ten shades of red as they subconsciously covered their bodies. "WHAT!" They exclaimed.

"Back then we didn't have to look at focuses since they were actually schools but because of what happened with the Stalker they were all combined so as not to repeat the past and the device was created to fit the wearer and what their focus is but let me ask, how do you think you were able to wear the Warframe now with how bulky some of your clothes are?" Asked the Boidokage causing the new wearers to look down at their Warframes. "The device was built to not only show what your focus was but also removes the cloths to fit the Warframes."

"I feel violated…" Yuri shuddered.

"Screw that! There is no way I'm taking my clothes off in public! Not even for a Warframe!" Ren shouted in comical anger.

"You do know the changing room is right behind you, right?" The Boidokage deadpanned.

"Also, ma'am, it seems that it's only a minor damage. Should be fixed in a few minutes." Arashi said as he took out a smoking chip and threw it away.

"Why don't you go change, dear?" Asked the Boidokage in a kind tone as she hands Neko the case.

"Hai, Boidokage-sama." Neko nodded and quickly went to the changing room to use the device.

"Alright, just needs a minute to finish up and we can finish the graduation exams." Said Arashi as he finished fixing the device.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Ren questioned.

"Just wait until your friend comes out." Said the Boidokage.

A minute later the device hums to life.

"Alright you are cleared to use it." Said Arashi as the device opens.

"KYA!"

The scream came from the changing room causing everyone to turn to the room.

"Neko!" Ren exclaimed as he quickly charged into the changing room. "Neko, are you al-" The red-eyed boy's mouth dropped and his eyes bugged out with his cheeks burning red.

"What is it- Whoa!" Shiro shouted before he blushes under his helmet as Yuri, Rai, Shin, and Tetsu run up behind them.

The cat-eyed girl had stripped down all the way to her light blue laced panties. She was covering her still developing breasts but her feminine curves and soft-looking skin were shown to the world. The girl's cheeks were colored a bright pink as her eyes found their way to her friends. "KYAAAAA! HENTAI!" She screamed then began throwing anything she could reach at the other children.

"W-wait, Neko-chan! This isn't what it looks- OMFF!" Ren tried talking to her before a shoe hit him square in the nose.

"Move!" Shiro shouted before slamming his palm to the ground and a stream of ice slid across the ground before reaching the door and creating a barrier to block the projectiles but they smashed through as a hammer flew at Tetsu but he dodges it while it hits Doran square in the back of the head.

"GET OUT!" Neko screeched in utter embarrassment.

"We're sorry!" Shiro shouted as he used an ice clone to close the door as another shoe flew past.

"That… was possibly the most awkward moment of my life." Ren grumbled.

"Agreed." Shiro muttered.

A few minutes later, Neko came out in a black, white, and midnight blue Equinox Warframe but her helmet was removed. A large blush on her face as well.

"How does it feel, dear?" Shiro's mother asked as she was holding three more boxes which were unnoticed.

"It… it's clinging to my butt." Neko admitted with an even brighter blush.

"Oh, don't worry you'll get used to that." Shiro's mother said as Ren walked up to the device.

"Don't worry, we fixed the problem." Arashi said to Ren.

"That makes me feel so much better." The boy deadpanned in a sarcastic tone.

Ren climbs into the device before it closed and began glowing before a second later it opens and releases a cloud of steam blocking everyone's view of Ren. "Ren Sanada… Focus: Unknown… Warframe: Incompatible."

"What?!" Ren exclaimed before he was shot out of the device with a grimace. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

"This is the first I've heard of a situation like this." Arashi said but the Boidokage and Shiro's mother's eyes widen in surprise and knew what the problem was.

Ren, angrily, stepped up to the device and tried again but each time he did ended in the same result. "Incompatible… Incompatible… Incompatible…"

Those words forced the Sanada heir to drop to his knees in frustration. "Why… Why am I not worthy to wield a Warframe?!" He muttered.

"Maybe the system is still affected from what happened a few minutes ago." Arashi said as he looked at the device.

Ren stood up and left. "Screw this!" He shouted after leaving.

"Ren!" Shiro, Yuri, and Neko shouted as they ran after him while Doran had an evil smile under his helmet.

 **Sanada Clan Sacred Training Grounds**

Ren, using a practice sword, struck a wooden target. After he returned home, he lashed out at any of the servants that would question him if he became a Tenno. He decided to take his frustration out on training dummies.

"How could I be incompatible?! I've trained day and night for a chance to get a Warframe but it dares say that I'm incompatible with any single one of them!" He shouted in his mind as he furiously slices a dummy in half.

"Ren-sama, your friends are here wanting to talk to you." Said a servant as she bowed.

The red-eyed boy sent a wayward glare at the servant, who jumped in fright, before he sighed. "Send them in." He commanded.

Ten seconds later and he was met by Shiro, Yuri, and Neko who were out of their Warframes and in civilian clothes.

"Ren! Why did you run off like that you baka?!" Yuri shouted in Ren's face.

The Sanada heir glared coldly at the Uzumaki girl. "Why do you think." He growled.

Yuri stepped back, frightened by the glare.

"M-maybe someone's trying to sabotage you?" Neko said shyly.

"Or both of you. Neko didn't you have the highest kunai throws when you are practicing but when thrown in school they missed? And what about what happened with the training dummy." Shiro said as he held his chin.

"We all know people don't like Neko because of her… heritage… but no one would think of sabotaging a Sanada or any of the clan heirs." Ren stated. "They wouldn't risk it. Besides, you heard what the machine said, I'm incompatible with a Warframe so I'm done."

"Don't give me that shit! When have you listened to what a machine says?!" Shiro shouted "You are the best swordsman in the academy! You are even probably powerful enough to go against the Ichibi no Shukaku! Machines can be tricked but humans can't! You are better than this!"

"DON'T FUCKING PITY ME!" Ren shouted loudly, his eyes practically glowing in uncontrolled anger. "Stop trying to make me feel better because you know as well as I that machine has granted generations of Tenno with their Warframes without problems. It's rare for a Tenno to even be incompatible with a Warframe but it seems I'm one of the rare few that are." He turned his back to his friends. "What's the point in honoring my family and clan if I can't even use a Warframe?" He whispered.

Suddenly, Ren was spun around before his head was thrown to the side by a slap that caught him completely by surprise as he falls to the ground but when he looks up, he sees that it was Neko who slapped him and she had tears sliding down her face.

"Neko-chan…?" The red-eyed boy uttered out, shocked.

"So say we pity you. Don't even speak about honor. So what if you can't use a Warframe, you're still a Tenno. Would a Tenno grieve just because they can't use a Warframe? No, they would strive to get stronger and show that they can do things even without a Warframe! Don't you dare say those things because the Ren I know would never say that!" Neko screamed as she glared at Ren.

The Sanada heir blinked in surprise at the girl then closed his eyes with a soft grin. "You're right…" He said as he stood back up on his feet. "Even if I can't wield a Warframe, I can still wield a blade and a gun. I'm the son of a Tenno. The heir to the Sanada Clan. In my heart, I will always be a Tenno to my last breath." He opened his eyes and looked at Neko with warming affection. "Thank you, Neko-chan, you're words will have a special place within my soul."

Neko blushes but before she did anything a Loki Warframe lands behind Ren and wraps his arm around his neck.

"Ren!" Neko screams in worry.

"Tell no one we're standing here or in this compound." The Loki said in a familiar tone before he and Ren vanished.

Ten seconds later and two Excaliburs landed with swords drawn.

"You three, where is Ren Sanada?" Asked a black and green Excalibur.

"He's not here." Yuri said thinking that after turning invisible the Loki fled.

"Well we have orders to place Ren Sanada under arrest." Said the black and green Excalibur.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted minus the Loki and Ren, who had his mouth covered as not to draw attention.

"On what charges?" Shiro asked with narrowed eyes.

"For murder and treason." The Excalibur answered.

"Who was murdered?" Neko asked in a shy but fearful tone.

"The victim was Kanamo. A student from the academy." The Excalibur answered causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Who saw the murder?" Yuri demanded.

"Doran Shikko. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a criminal to hunt. The Boidokage wants him to answer some questions to prove his innocence." The lead Excalibur said before they left.

Ten seconds later the Loki turns both him and Ren visible before releasing Ren.

"I apologize but I had to act fast." The Loki said as takes his helmet off to reveal Shin Suterusu.

"What the hell, you jackass!" Ren comically roared, kicking Shin to the ground. "Don't do that again or I'll cut you to pieces!"

"I greatly apologize for such a thing but with the Tenno hunting for you so close I had to act or else they would have attacked the four of you thinking that you were all compatriots to treason." Shin said in an honest tone as he stood up without a scratch like it was nothing.

"You could have messaged ahead of time." Ren deadpanned.

"With what? I have no way of communicating and… I really have no idea how to signal." Shin said holding his head down in embarrassment.

"You suck." The Sanada heir stated in a bored tone while picking his ear with his pinky finger.

"Wait… Doran… he's trying to frame Ren for murder and treason. But what could he do with everyone running around for Ren?" Shiro asked.

"Maybe so that way they wouldn't realize what he's taken as he flees!" Neko suggested.

"But what could be so important that he would risk everything just to frame a clan heir?" Shin asked.

"He probably had this planned." A familiar voice said, causing everyone to look to see both Tetsu and Rai land on the ground.

"It makes sense. Kanamo hated you all and mostly enjoyed hurting Neko but since we became her friends he has lightened his attempts but not stop them. Since we hate him it would make sense of one of us killing him but Ren here is the only one without a Warframe and from what we heard Kanamo was found dead with his Warframe stolen." Rai said.

"So they think that I killed him out of jealousy and wanted his Warframe." Ren finished. "But that's insane, why would Doran steal a Warframe from another when it's practically useless if its wearer is dead?"

"Because Doran is trying to steal a Forbidden Warframe." A voice called out as the children look to the source to find a figure in a pitch black Oberon Warframe with red lights.

"A Forbidden Warframe?" They repeated in confusion.

"Yes, a Warframe that was locked away for being deemed too dangerous to use by ordinary Tenno. There are five in existence, each belonging to a specific clan before being imprisoned in special chakra chains and sutras." The Oberon explained.

"What would happen if one was to ever gain a Forbidden Warframe?" Shiro asked.

The Oberon was silent for a few seconds before he answered in a grim tone. "They would possess power like that of a Tailed-Beast."

"So with one he could be as powerful as a Tailed-Beast. How powerful are we talking about?" Yuri asked.

"Have you heard of the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Oberon questioned. Seeing their nods of confirmation, he continued. "About the same level as that."

"Man that's powerful…" Yuri whispered.

"We need to hurry or else Doran will reach those Warframes." Shiro said before running off.

"Hold it, boy!" The Oberon commanded, stopping Shiro in his tracks. "You do not know the entirety of the Forbidden Warframes. While it is true they were locked away, they were each kept at a certain location filled with many trials and traps. The Forbidden Warframe that Doran seeks is the one located beneath the Boidokage's very vaults. The traitor managed to bypass the traps with hidden knowledge stolen from the head clans' libraries."

"So what do you expect us to do?" Ren questioned.

The Oberon looked at the Sanada heir. "You must claim the Forbidden Warframe. It is your birthright."

"Say what now?" The red-eyed boy tilted his head in confusion.

"I think he's saying that you are to wear this Warframe. That explains the compatibility… the other Warframes weren't suited for you, this one is." Shiro summarized.

"Correct, this particular Forbidden Warframe was yours from the very beginning." The Oberon stated. "It is your fate to wield it."

"Why me? Why do I have to wear it?" Ren questioned.

The Oberon placed an index finger at the area of the Sanada heir's heart. "It's tied to your soul or more specifically, the soul of your clan."

"My clan?" Ren gasped with wide eyes.

"Yes, you see, the Forbidden Warframes were created to combat the Bijuu, the Tailed Beasts, but their power proved too dangerous to wield at that time." The Oberon stated. "For centuries, they've waited until their chosen were born and that led to the binding of their souls to the Warframes."

"Hey, I know we have important history but can we focus on stopping a madman from getting this Warframe." Shiro pointed out now dressed in his Frost Warframe.

"Yes," The Oberon performed a few hand seals before stopping on the rat sign. In a puff of smoke, a small bird summon appears on the Tenno's shoulder. "This bird will lead you to Doran. Hurry now, before he escapes. I will inform the Yondaime about this development."

"We appreciate the help." Yuri said as she and Neko were now in their Warframes.

"Quickly now, follow the bird." The Oberon commanded before he performed Shunshin.

The group follow the bird and pass through the remains of what seem to be a hidden door.

"So what do you think we should expect when we encounter the teme?" Shiro asked.

Ren's eyes narrowed in focus. "While Doran is a traitor, he's still a Tenno. We have to remain on guard against him at all time."

"And he's a Loki so expect him to pop out of anywhere." Shin said as he belt two pistols.

They continue running until they finally reach a room where inside was a Warframe that was sealed by a barrier that prevented anyone from seeing it while in front of it was Doran, who was holding a Boltor rifle while on his hips were two pistols and on his back were two Dark Daggers.

Doran spins around and fires his Boltor with the bullet almost hitting the bird if it weren't for a barrier made from snow.

"I should have figured that they would realize the trick but look to my surprise, they send the rookies." Doran said as he stood tall.

"Doran, you bastard!" Ren snarled.

"Well if it isn't the Sanada boy. Nice to see you all again." Doran said as he switched his pistols for his daggers.

"I will kill you for your treachery, Doran!" The Sanada heir shouted in anger.

"We'll see." Doran said before he vanished.

"Be ready." Shiro said as he drew a Nikana.

"I'll see what I can do." Shin said as he turned invisible.

"Take him down!" Ren commanded as he drew out a katana.

Ren suddenly bends over as Doran appears in front of him with a fist in his gut before throwing a kunai at Neko, who ducks in time and let's it sail over her before Doran vanished again.

"Yuri look out!" Shiro shouted as Doran appears behind her with his daggers ready to stab into her back before he was sent flying from a fist from Tetsu.

"Son of a bitch!" Doran growled before raising his blades to block a sword from Shin.

"Ren go! Get to the Warframe!" Shin shouted before he was kicked in the chest and sent crashing into a wall.

"You won't make it!" Doran shouted only to block a sword from Neko.

"Go!" Neko shouted.

"Damn you bitch!" Doran growled as he swings his daggers but Neko either dodged or blocked the attacks.

The Sanada heir sprinted to the sealed Warframe, reaching out with a hand to touch it. "I am Ren Sanada, heir to the Sanada Clan! I order you to rise now," He commanded as the pupils in his eyes became slits. "Awaken, my Warframe, Raiden!"

The Warframe's eyes flash before the chakra chains and sutras engulfing its form shatters as a crimson light shoots towards Ren, engulfing him in its radiance.

"No!" Doran shouted as he blocked a slash.

Once the light died down, Ren was clad in a cybernetic armored black bodysuit with elongated shoulders, clawed hands, heeled boots, and small black spikes on his back. On his head was a bird-like helm that looked strangely anthropomorphic with a sleek visor covering two glowing red eyes. Lines of pulsing red energy flowed through the armor of the Warframe. On his back was an o-katana that was held by a pure black mechanical scabbard with red trace lines running along the surface. The handguard looked like a wolf's open muzzle that was colored a gleaming silver, the tsuba was colored a dark red with the handle made from the same black metal as the scabbard, and the pommel possessed a jewel in a rhombus formation that was colored a ruby red. (The Warframe is based on Raiden's new cybernetic body from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance with Jehuty's head from Zone of the Enders as the helmet)

"No!" Doran shouted in anger as he smacks Neko to the side before drawing his pistols and shot at Ren.

With a brief flash of his eyes, Ren unsheathes the sword on his back, revealing it to possess a crimson blade, and cuts or deflects the bullets in the air.

"Shit!" Doran growled before he was forced to switch his pistols for his daggers as Shin attacks him before he jumped back as spikes made of ice shot from the ground.

Before the traitor could even react, Ren appeared behind him, his blade ready to remove the man of his head. "Die…" He uttered out.

Doran raised his daggers in time but the force of the attack sent him flying before he back flipped and skids a few meters.

"Ren-kun?" Neko muttered in surprise.

The Sanada heir's eyes flashed as lightning crackled in his sword. "You die now, traitor." He growled.

"I think not!" Doran shouted before turning invisible.

"Invisibility won't work in a snowstorm!" Shiro shouted before going through ten hand seals and ended on a dog seal. **"Ice Style: Fubuki no Jutsu!"**

Soon the air began freezing before snow forms and begins surrounding all then they finally see the form of Doran as he runs at Neko.

Ren is the first to react as the lightning coursing in his blade turned a dangerous red. **"Secret Art: Kurenai Raikiri!"** He declared as he appeared in front of Neko in the blink of an eye then stabbed his blade towards Doran, piercing his Warframe's chest armor then his flesh.

The Loki coughs up blood before he looks at his killer.

"So you've killed me but soon the other frames will be in his hands." Doran growled.

"Who, speak now and I'll make it quick." Ren threatened, a hidden handgun popping out of a holster from his Warframe's hip armor.

"His name is… Orochimaru…" Doran said before his body went limp.

"Orochimaru…" Ren repeated the name quietly as he sheathed his sword and placed the handgun back in its hidden holster. "The Snake Sannin?"

"It would seem that the traitor of Konoha's influence can reach even the Tenno." Said the Boidokage as she arrived with two Loki Primes.

"Boidokage-sama!" The children exclaimed in surprise.

"I arrived just in time to see your fight. I must say you all did incredibly well for newly graduated Tenno to go up against a Chunin." Said the Boidokage.

"Are the charges on me dropped?" Ren asked, hopefully. The helmet on his head retracted into the collar of his armor but his pupils remained slits.

"There were never any charges. They were just accusations. Some Tenno might have went a bit too far and considered them charges." Said the Boidokage as a Loki Prime began dragging the corpse away.

"You kids should be lucky that you haven't perished." The familiar voice of the black Oberon appeared by the Boidokage's side. "Yo." He casually waved.

"Ah, it's you!" The children point at the man.

"Yes, let me introduce myself. My name is Kurogasa Kazuraba." The man known as Kurogasa bowed.

"Wait, Kurogasa Kazuraba? As in the Tenno of the Dark Star style?" Neko questioned.

"The very same one." Kurogasa nodded.

"You had your summons lead us here but why couldn't you have come to help?" Shin asked.

Kurogasa chuckled. "Well, mainly to see Doran get his butt kicked by a bunch of kids and also," His eyes focused onto Ren. "To see the legendary Lightning God in action."

"Lightning God?" Neko asked with a cute tilt of her head.

Kurogasa nodded. "Yes, Ren-kun now wields the power of the Lightning God, Raiden. The Forbidden Warframe of Lightning."

"So the Forbidden Warframes are based on elements?" Shiro asked.

"Correct, each one is based on the five elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning." Kurogasa explained. "You see, the Warframes were placed at key locations that only those chosen can locate. Ren couldn't sense his Forbidden Warframe because he wasn't fully grown yet so it won't be much different for the other four as well."

"But that still leaves a problem. Doran was working with Orochimaru and right now he will likely be hunting for the Forbidden Warframes but he won't be the only one to be searching for them." Said the Boidokage.

"The Stalker…" Shiro growled.

"Correct, since he is a former Tenno he will likely be hunting for the Forbidden Warframes and should he find them then he will have unimaginable power." Said the Boidokage.

Ren folded his arms in thought. "Then we find those Warframes before either of them do." He stated.

"I couldn't have said it better myself but first we have something important to do." Said the Boidokage before she tosses headbands with metal plates at the Tenno, who catch them but when they look at the plates they see the symbol of Boido.

"You forgot to grab your Forehead Protectors." Said the Boidokage in a cheerful tone.

"Grandma…" Ren uttered in surprise as he looks upon the symbol that officially marked him as a true Tenno along with the rest of his friends.

"You especially Ren Sanada. Even without a Warframe, you still graduated." The Boidokage said with a smile.

"And you completed your first A-Ranked mission." A voice said causing them all to turn to see Arashi behind them with his helmet off to show tanned skin, black hair, and green eyes with a thin line scar on his left cheek.

"Arashi-sensei!" Neko exclaimed in shock.

"You saw everything?" Ren questioned.

"I would have intervened if it weren't for SOMEBODY." Arashi said as he glared at Kurogasa, who just waved him off.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Rai questioned.

"Go to bed because tomorrow is team placements." Arashi answered.

"Hai." The young Tenno all nodded and began to leave before a hand stopped Ren.

"Hold it, kiddo." Kurogasa started as he glanced at the Sanada heir. "We still have to talk about your Warframe."

"Why? It's mine anyways now." Ren stated as he looked at the older Tenno then at the Boidokage. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"The big deal is that with that frame you have painted a target on your back so in order for you to remain unknown we have a Warframe that will work as a type of medium. At times you will use this frame but when you need to you can switch it for the Forbidden Warframe." Answered the Boidokage as a Loki Prime held up a suitcase which looked vaguely familiar.

"What is this?" Ren questioned as he grasped the suitcase. "It feels… familiar."

"Just open it and you'll find a device inside which you strap to your chest and before you ask, no, it's not like what Neko used during graduation." Arashi said.

"Thank Kami…" Ren released a breath before opening the suitcase, revealing a device shaped like a hand-sized key. "Whoa…" He uttered in amazement as he took the device then placed it on his chest which clamped on then began to cover the body in a new Warframe. A black, red, and dark grey Excalibur Warframe.

"So what do you think?" Arashi said as he held a human sized mirror.

"This is awesome!" Ren exclaimed with a huge grin behind his Pendragon helmet.

"That's good but you still need a sword." Said the Boidokage.

"Okay." Ren nodded in understanding.

"Which you'll receive tomorrow." Said the Boidokage.

"What about my guns?" Ren questioned.

"Same time." Said the Boidokage before vanishing in a flame Shunshin.

"Always was the cryptic type." Kurogasa muttered before patting Ren on the back. "Well, see ya in the morning, gaki." In a brief flash, the Tenno had vanished in a Shunshin, leaving the heir of the Sanada clan by himself.

Yawning, the boy trekked back home. "What an eventful day." He muttered.

 **Morning**

 **Academy**

The academy was bustling with newly graduated Tenno talking with one another save for Tetsu who was checking an axe he had in hand.

"So Ren, I see you got your weapons." Yuri said as she took notice of the weapons he had on his person.

The Sanada heir's arsenal consisted of a pair of Aklex handguns, a Braton assault rifle, and a Dakra Prime sword. "Yeah, granny didn't spare any expense in getting these for me." He replied.

"Well after what happened I wouldn't blame her." Yuri said.

"In any case, be quiet, it's time for the selection." Rai informed the two.

"Alright for starters I want to congratulate you all on graduating. Even though one of us is unable to join us we shall proceed with the team assignments." Arashi said before looking at his clipboard.

"Team One is Serin Sokas, Jun Koragi, and Dim Sorik. Your sensei is Jigo Fubuki. Team Two is Telin Soran, Selik Asahina, and Sin Shokas, your sensei is Willo Soriga." Arashi keeps putting in names which the few Tenno ignored before they hear their names called. "Team Six is Ren Sanada, Shiro Kurosaki, Yuri Uzumaki, and Neko Kurohime. Your sensei will be Kurogasa Kazuraba. Team Seven is Shin Suterusu, Rai Kururugi, and Tetsu Tsuyo. Your sensei is Inori Uzumaki. Now are there any questions?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, why is there a five man team?" Asked a Tenno in Excalibur Warframe.

"Well mostly because we have an odd number of people. With Kanamo's death, we had to make a five man team instead of a three man." Arashi answered. "Now are there any other questions?"

Arashi was met with silence before he said. "Good now go grab something to eat because your senseis will arrive in one hours."

Arashi vanished in a void Shunshin leaving the Tenno in the room.

"Well, that's not surprising." Ren deadpanned.

"Hey, Shiro, what are you wearing?" Neko asked as she finally noticed the new additions to his armor.

On his back was a cape that looked like it was split into two wings. The cape was black while the object connecting the cape to the Warframe was blue.

"Oh this? My mother gave it to me when I got back. She said my father wore this when he still lived. It's an Izvara." Shiro answered.

"Looks pretty dumb." Rai deadpanned.

"Meh, it's alright I guess." Ren responded.

"Well at least I don't have a horn coming down from my helmet. At least, Ren makes it look good." Shiro said.

"Shut up, popsicle!" Rai shouted.

"Up yours, sparky!" Shiro shout back as he got in Rai's face.

"Stop it." Ren said in a firm voice.

"That's enough you two!" Tetsu growled as he grabbed both Rai and Shiro by the collar of their Warframes.

"Wait, we're sorry!" Both shouted in fear but they were ignored as Tetsu slammed their heads together before slamming them into the ground.

"That has got to hurt." Yuri muttered with a cringe.

"Meh, let the idiots bash their skulls in." Ren dismissed in a bored manner.

Soon after an hour, teams were being taken but thirty minutes later only team Six and Seven remained.

Soon the door opens and a woman wearing a Nyx Warframe colored black, white, and red.

"Team Seven, with me!" The woman called before leaving with her team.

A full hour later and the only team in the room was Team Six.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS TEME?!" Yuri shouted waving her arms comically.

"Late as it seems." Ren stated with folded arms.

After ten more minutes, the door opens and they turn to see a familiar Oberon wearing Tenno standing there.

"Team Six, meet me in the roof in ten minutes… that is all." Kurogasa said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The four genin Tenno quickly made their way up to the roof and found their new sensei reading a book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise'. "About time you kids came."

"What is that book, sensei?" Neko asked in confusion.

"Don't ask, little Neko." Kurogasa stated as he closed the book and placed it in a shoulder bag.

"What took you so long anyway?" Shiro asked.

"Well you see… I had to help an elderly lady cross the road and carry her groceries for her." Kurogasa answered.

"That's bullcrap." The four simultaneously deadpanned.

"Well, shall we start with introductions?" Kurogasa asked, ignoring the kids.

The Sanada heir sighed and decided to start first. "I'm Ren Sanada, heir to the Sanada Clan, that's all there is to it."

"Okay, now tomato head." Kurogasa said causing the three Tenno widen their eyes before shuffling away from Yuri, who covered her eyes with the bangs of her hair.

"Well, it was nice knowing him for about a few minutes." Ren whispered.

"DON'T CALL ME TOMATO!" Yuri shouted as she lunged at Kurogasa only to get Judo flipped before he twists her arms behind her back.

"Now if you calm down I'll let you go." Kurogasa said with a smile under his helmet.

"Better do what he says, Yuri-chan." Ren stated.

"Fine!" Yuri growled.

Kurogasa releases her and backs up, allowing the female Excalibur user to stand.

"My name is Yuri Uzumaki. I like my clan, family, and the village. My dislikes are perverts, traitors, rapists, and egotistical jerks. My dream is to become the best Excalibur user of all time." Yuri said with pride.

"Well she's the first female Excalibur user so she's getting close." Shiro said with a nod.

"Alright, now you kitty cat." Kurogasa said to Neko.

Neko blushed at the nickname. "Um, m-my name is Neko Kurohime. I like…" She glanced at Ren, who was looking at the sky with a bored look. The girl's cheeks turned redder as she shuffled around nervously. "Um, I like the ocean and my pet cat. My dislikes are bullies and… dogs." She admitted.

"And your dream?" Kurogasa asked.

"Um, my dream is to…" She glanced at Ren once more then blushed even brighter than before. "Um, it's personal."

"Okay…" Kurogasa said before turning his head to Shiro.

"Your next popsic-" Kurogasa never got to finish as he was forced to duck under a fuma shuriken made of ice before it stabs into a tree showing how strong it was.

"If you value your life don't call me popsicle." Shiro said before he takes a breath. "My name is Shiro Kurosaki. I like my friends and family. I dislike traitors, criminals, and arrogant assholes. My dream is to be the best Tenno I can be and have a family."

"Not bad." Kurogasa muttered.

"Alright, now everyone go to Training Ground Five tomorrow for your test." Kurogasa said.

"But we already did the graduation test." Neko said in confusion.

"Oh you did but that was to root out the weak. This is the actual test for you all. When you arrive I will explain what the test will have." Kurogasa said before vanishing in a void Shunshin.

"I get the feeling we aren't going to like him." Shiro muttered.

 **One day later**

 **Training Ground Five**

"So you guys ready?" Shiro asked as he stood next to Ren, Neko, and Yuri.

"Ready for anything!" Yuri said with enthusiasm.

Ren hummed his answer. "Whatever." He muttered in a bored tone.

"Sorry I'm late. I was dragged into a race by an acquaintance of mine." Kurogasa said as he arrived looking to be out of breath.

"Bullcrap." The four Tenno deadpanned.

"I'm pretty sure you've seen him, but anyway here is your test." Kurogasa said as he held up a timer.

"You have one hour to defeat me using whatever tactics you can come up with. The only thing that you must use is the abilities that come with your Warframes and the weapons you have." Kurogasa informed. "Now are there any questions?"

"By abilities that come with our Warframes, do you mean all of them?" Ren questioned.

"Only with the Warframes I see now and not your Forbidden Warframe." Kurogasa answered.

"You suck!" Ren stated with narrowed eyes but agreed none the less.

"Can't make it easy for you brats." Kurogasa said cheekily.

"You're probably worried I'd kick your ass easily if I did use Raiden." Ren stated.

"Nope. Just didn't want you to be too reliant on the Raiden." Kurogasa answered truthfully.

"Pervy jackass…" The Sanada heir muttered.

"Now… on your mark… get set… GO!" Kurogasa said before vanishing in a ripple of light.

The four Tenno quickly Shunshin into the surrounding trees, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Hey, Neko, remember that sensei that taught you to use your senses to locate a target?" Shiro asked as he held two kunai.

Neko nodded. "Yes, let me try it."

Shiro closed his eyes and concentrated before ten seconds later his eyes flash open and he threw a kunai shouting. "There you are!"

The kunai found its mark hitting a blade as Kurogasa jumped out throwing two kunai at Ren.

The Sanada heir leaped from his spot and brought up his dual Lex pistols and fired a volley of bullets at the older Tenno.

The older Tenno dodges the bullets before going through eight hand seals and ends at an ox seal shouting. **"Void Style: Endless Drop!"**

Suddenly a portal opens beneath Ren and he falls in before a portal opens above the same hole and he falls out the top hole and goes back down the bottom… and this went on for thirty seconds with the endless falling turning Ren into a blur.

"Ren be ready to kick!" Shiro shouted as he went through twelve hand seals before finishing it off with a monkey seal shouting. **"Ice Style: Ice Slide!"**

Soon a slide appears in Ren's path and sends him rocketing towards Kurogasa.

"OH SHIT!" Kurogasa shouted with his eyes wide before he was struck in the chest sending him flying and crashing through rows of trees before crashing through a wall.

"Nice kick." Shiro said with a grin as he held his right hand over where his eyes would be, looking at where Kurogasa flew off with Ren having a smirk on his face as steam could be seen emitting from his boot.

"Felt great to hit that pervert." Ren grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Did it?" Kurogasa asked right behind Ren.

"What!?" The Sanada heir exclaimed in shock as he looked behind him… only to find nothing but empty air.

 ** _"_ TENNO!" **A deep voice said behind Ren.

"Huh?" Ren looked back once more only to be met with the Stalker. The moment his eyes laid upon him, Ren's eyes narrowed in rage. "YOU!"

The Stalker drew its sword then walked behind a tree and vanished.

"Come back here, damn you!" Ren roared as he drew his sword and chased after the Stalker.

Ren ran but stops as he sees to his surprise and horror his mother being held by her throat as the Stalker held a sword in his other hand.

"Mother!" The Raiden wielder exclaimed.

The Stalker then impales his mother through the chest and out the back.

 **"Release!"** A voice shouted before the entire scene shatters like glass and fades away to reveal a concerned Neko and Shiro, who had his hands in a tiger seal.

Ren lowered his head. "I was fooled by a simple illusion? Damn that bastard!" He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Watch out!" Yuri shouted as she got behind Ren with a Nikana in hand and swats away several shuriken that were aimed for Ren.

The Sanada heir along with Neko and Shiro turn to see Kurogasa looking at them, his posture revealing that he was amused. "I'm gonna kill you!" Ren roared as he performed five hand seals then stopped at the dog sign. **"Lightning Style: Raiken!"** He exclaimed as electrical currents began to run along his right arm then formed into a blade of lightning. "DIE!" He yelled as he dashed towards the older Tenno.

Kurogasa stood there as Ren charged before Ren slashed but Kurogasa dodged the attack and kicked his feet out from under him.

Ren was about to stand up only to feel a sharp piece of metal touching his neck.

"Sloppy, Ren Sanada. You need to keep a calm mind when in battle. If you don't then how do you expect to fight the Stalker?" Kurogasa asked before he felt three blades around his neck.

"And you didn't think it was part of the plan?" Yuri asked with a grin under her helmet.

"Heh, got you now, jackass." Ren smirked.

"When did you?" Kurogasa muttered.

"Ren how about you and Neko explain it. It was mostly your idea. Me and Shiro just helped with the diversionary planning." Yuri said as she smiled at the two.

"You see, Neko and I studied up on your accomplishments and interviewed a few students who were part of your team but were deemed failures. You at first, wanted to seek out the weak link of the team so you would use Genjutsu to find them." Ren explained.

"So you did your studies… guess I shouldn't be surprised with kitty cat here." Kurogasa said with a smile.

Neko blushed. "I-It seemed logical at the time." She stuttered.

"Well I must say you all did very good." Kurogasa said with a smile under his helmet.

"Can you get off me now? I don't like your perverted face anymore than usual." Ren stated.

"I will once they remove their swords. I like to keep my head on my shoulders." Said Kurogasa.

"Admit defeat then." The Sanada heir retorted.

"Alright… I concede." Kurogasa admitted.

"Alright!" Yuri shouted as she pulled her sword away from Kurogasa's neck.

"Well it seems we passed." Shiro said with a smile as he sheathed his Nikana.

Neko nodded, removing her sword as well. "I had a feeling we'd pass."

"In which case, that means you have to admit us as your students." Ren said after getting back up on his feet.

"Very well." Kurogasa said before vanishing in a void Shunshin.

"Guess that's that." Ren muttered.

"Well who's hungry?" Yuri asked.

"I am feeling slightly peckish." Neko admitted.

"I can go for something to eat." Shiro said with a nod.

"Then let's go order some barbecue. All on our new sensei's tab." Ren grinned.

"Well it's a good thing I swiped this." Shiro said holding up a wallet.

"Well let's go, I'm starving!" Yuri said with a smile.

 **Boidokage tower**

The Boidokage sat behind her desk while several Tenno stood in front of her.

"What are the results?" Asked the Boidokage.

"Team One failed miserably." Said a man in an Ash Warframe.

"Team Two failed." Said a woman in an Ember Warframe.

"Team Three failed." Said a woman in a Loki Warframe.

"Team four failed." Said a woman in a Valkyr Warframe.

"Team five passed." Said a man in a Volt Warframe which was colored blue, green, and purple.

"Team six… passed." Kurogasa said surprising them all.

"How?" Asked a man dressed in a Volt Warframe.

"They are a smart group of genin." Kurogasa answered.

"Did you check to see if you still had your wallet?" Asked Inori asked with a grin on her exposed face. Inori looked to be in her twenties with fair skin, red hair, and violet colored eyes.

"Why would you ask if I still have my wallet? It was-" Kurogasa stopped when he moved his hand into the pocket that held his wallet and his eyes widen under his helmet.

"I guess you will be paying for their dinners." Inori said with a smile before facing the Boidokage and said. "Team seven passed with flying colors."

"So three teams were the only ones to pass this year? We are going to have to up the standards in the academy." Said the Boidokage with a groan.

"If it's alright with you, ma'am, I'll go see what the kids are doing." Kurogasa said as he vanished in a void Shunshin.

 **Restaurant**

"Now that was some good meat." Shiro said as he and his friends were in civilian clothes instead of their Warframes.

"Too bad we had to waste all of our sensei's money." Ren stated with a sly grin as he held up an empty wallet then glanced at Yuri. "You've quite the appetite there, Uzumaki-chan."

"We Uzumaki have large chakra coils so we need a lot of energy and let's not forget about Mister Freeze over here." Yuri said as Shiro froze two chopsticks together with the tips together before he sets it on the table with several other frozen chopsticks to form the Boidogakure symbol.

"What can I say, our sensei is paying for this and let's not forget what Ren had eaten… but how can a steak like that cost a hundred yen?" Shiro asked.

"It wasn't really in good quality if it's that cheap." The Sanada heir remarked as he sets down his eating utensils.

"Agreed but that was the cheapest steak they had. Couldn't you have gone with something with more expense. I'm sure Kurogasa-sensei wouldn't mind. I mean even Neko had an expensive meal and she has a figure to make even models green with envy." Shiro said with a grin while Neko was blushing up a storm as several plates sat on the table in front of her.

"How the heck can you eat all that and still look so thin?" Yuri asked as she gave Neko a suspicious look.

The cat-eyed girl looked down nervously. "Um, I don't know. I think it's because I have a bigger metabolism than most children."

"That makes sense." Ren nodded in agreement.

"And I think you need to explain how you got my wallet." Kurogasa said as he stood in front of their table.

"He took it." Ren, Yuri, and Neko pointed at Shiro.

"I admit but hey, you dropped it." Shiro said without shame.

"That was a lie, brats." Kurogasa narrowed his eyes at his students.

"Actually it was on the ground when you left." Yuri said with an honest smile.

"I don't believe you." Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Believe us, don't believe us… it's your money so you payed for our dinner." Shiro said with a smile.

"Are we in trouble?" Yuri asked before giving Kurogasa the most dangerous weapon a woman can have… the puppy dog eyes.

' _Shit! Not those eyes!'_ Kurogasa thought as sweat ran down his head.

"No one should have that power." Shiro said, motioning to what Yuri was doing.

"It works though." Ren muttered.

"Fine… you have a point." Kurogasa relented.

"Let's hope Neko doesn't use that on us or we're doomed." Shiro whispered to Ren.

"Shut up." The Raiden wielder nudged Shiro in the gut.

"Alright since we are now a team we will be starting missions tomorrow. Remember you will be starting with D-ranked missions until after fourteen days. See you all tomorrow." Kurogasa said before he took his now empty wallet and shunshin out of there.

"Well guys, let's show the world that we deserve to be called Tenno." Shiro said as he held his hand out as it emits ice and cold mist.

"I'm not doing that." Ren deadpanned.

"Oh come on. This could be fun." Yuri said as she placed her sheathed Nikana on top of Shiro's hand.

"No, I'm not going to." Ren huffed.

"I'm in." Neko said with a small smile as she puts her hand on top of the Nikana with her hand emitting a dark glow before the three look at Ren.

Sighing, Ren looked at the three. "Fine, I'm in as well." He responded, placing his hand atop the others.

"Now how about we head to a training field to train with our Warframes?" Shiro asked as they pulled their hands back.

"Whatever." Ren shrugged.

"Twenty yen says Yuri beats Neko in a spar." Shiro said as Yuri and Neko walked to a training ground with Shiro and Ren behind them.

"Whatever." The Sanada heir muttered uninterested.

"So you don't want your girlfriend to win?" Shiro asked with a curious look.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ren growled with his cheeks colored a faint red.

"Okay." Shiro said not convinced.

"You guys coming or not!" Yuri called as she stood next to Neko, who had a shy smile.

"I'm not liking the looks of that smile." Ren muttered.

"Neither do I." Shiro muttered as well.

 **Training Ground Five**

"Why did we allow them to get us wrapped up into this?" Shiro asked.

"You're asking me?" Ren narrowed his eyes at the boy as both were hanging upside down by rope wrapped around them.

"You guys were easy to fool." Yuri said with a playful grin.

"Oh you are going to pay, Yuri." Shiro said.

"I'm cutting all of your hair off for this, Uzumaki." Ren growled.

"Oh would you ruin this?" Yuri asked as she struck a pose with a cute face.

"Tempting but I'd rather not face your wrath." Shiro said, not wanting to die so soon.

"And what about you Ren?" Neko asked as she and Yuri started giving him the puppy eyes.

Ren merely glared at the two girls, a dark aura emanating from him.

"Yeah I guess not. See yah!" Yuri said before vanishing in a void shunshin.

"Yuri, get back here!" Shiro shouted.

"We're sorry!" Neko said as she threw several shuriken that cut through the rope and cut them down.

"I really hate this." Shiro groaned.

"You and me both." Ren grumbled.

"But hey, at least tomorrow we start missions." Shiro said as they stood up and began walking away.

As they walked, they were unaware of a snowflake floating in the air and then vanishing in a blue mist.

* * *

 **(Cue CHIASTOLITE by Sayaka Sasaki)**

 **(What's the truth of end of the world?)** _Shifts to show different Tenno swinging their weapons_

 **(Instruments)** _Shifts to show a Frost Warframe_

 **(While there's life, there's pleasure)** _Shifts to show a Rhino Warframe_

 **(While there's life, there's hope)** _Shifts to show an Equinox Warframe_

 **(Tachiagaru ishi saegiru mono wa)** _Shifts to show a Volt Warframe_

 **(Utakata yori umareshi mugen)** _Shifts to show the Raiden Warframe_

 **(Zanki no kane yo hora)** _Shifts to show a Loki Warframe_

 **(Ushinawareta wa ga toki o aganae)** _Shifts to show a female Excalibur Warframe_

 **([Towa no] Itami to)** _Shifts to show a male Excalibur Warframe_

 **([Moyuru] Shirushi o kakaete)** _Shifts to show the Stalker_

 **(Ikinuku mo sadame)** _Shifts to show a gold and glass sarcophagus with a flower emblem and snowflakes_

 **(Omoi tsugaretaru shi no tame)** _Shifts to show a Nikana sword_

 **(Nokosareta yue wa)** _Shifts to show a scythe_

 **(Kono mi o motte chi ni sugaru)** _Shifts to show Shiro with his Nikana in hand_

 **(Ah hibiku koe wa madoi mezamesasete)** _Shifts to show Ren with his Masamune_

 **(Ah kizamareteki kiseki kurikaesanu kyasutoraito)** _Shifts to show the Stalker with a cloud of darkness behind him_

 **(What's the truth of "ending"?)** _Shifts to show Shiro with his Frost Warframe behind him_

 **(Meguri meguru)** _Shifts to show Ren with his Raiden Warframe behind him_

 **(What's the truth of "avenging"?)** _Shifts to show both Shiro and Ren in their Warframes lunging at the Stalker who had his weapon at the ready_

 **(Asu naki yume o)** _Shifts to show a field before blades of all sizes stab into the ground but ends with two Nikanas stabbing in front of the screen with the Masamune stabbing in between them_

 **(End of Ending)**

* * *

 **Trailer**

 **"Peace has been achieved but it was only temporary."** A scene opens to reveal nothing but space.

 **"We have finally discovered a much more open galaxy but this galaxy is at war."** Scene opens up to reveal two fleets destroying one another.

 **"To prepare ourselves we had our best investigate both sides and we have found out similarities between them and the enemies of our past."** Scene changes to show a field with bodies of both men in white armor and machines of different size and form.

 **"One side caused separation while the other side is as guilty with starting this war as the former. And we have come up with one answer."** Scene widens to reveal a man falling to the ground with a stab wound through the heart and a cylindrical hilt in hand his killer stood over him, throwing the blood off his blade.

 **"It is time for us to intervene and end this war of lies."** The camera pulls back to reveal a custom Frost Warframe as he sheathed his Nikana before going black.

 **"It is time for the Clone Wars to know the power of the Tenno."** Soon the title faded in to reveal 'Star Wars: The Tenno Intervention'.

 **"And the consequences of their actions."**


End file.
